A data transmission system which can be used for machine tools, production machines, and robots, is disclosed in the document “Standardisierter Feldbus für die elektrische Antriebstechnik” [Standardized fieldbus for electrical drive technology], VDI Reports 844, “SERCOS Interface” report, page 69 et seq. The SERCOS interface allows time-controlled bus access to drives. The data messages which are intended for the individual drives are in this case sent in a fixed time frame. An open-loop or closed-loop control system carries out the master function (control functionality) and sends a synchronization signal in time with the cycle time, in response to which the individual drives, i.e., the slaves (secondary functionality), transmit their information to the master.
A drive concept for a printing machine without a shaft is disclosed in WO 97/11848. There, information which ensures that the angles of the drives are synchronized during printing rotation is transmitted exclusively via a synchronization bus.
Today, it is becoming increasingly important to provide machines, such as machine tools, production machines, and robots, with a network data communications structure, in order to allow production data to be gathered, evaluated and distributed. It is also frequently necessary to match machine units or subunits, and robots, to one another in a production process.